A printer controller transmits data to be printed (print data) to a printer connected via a network. When such a printer controller is used, the print data can be transmitted to and printed by a printer installed apart from the printer controller via a network.
For print data such as confidential documents, etc. in this type of printer controller, various modes have been proposed in which no printing is enabled unless data for required authentication are inputted to the printer.
For example, JP-A-2001-105690 discloses a technique wherein a printer sets an ID and a password and informs a printer controller (for example, a personal computer) from which a print data is transmitted. And when the ID and password are inputted to the printer, printing the print data is permitted.
JP-A-2002-240398 discloses a technique wherein a plurality of user IDs is registered as a group ID in an ID card. When the ID card having the group ID stored therein is inserted into a printer, printing the print data which is to be printed by the group is permitted.